Uma noite como outra qualquer
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Uma amiga minha que fez, eu só postei! xP - odeio summary - LEIAM! Deixem reviws se não o bicho papão pega oces! xxxDDDD


**Ola genteee**

**foi a minha melhor amiga Jubys quem fez essa fic, eu só postei pra ela!! n.n**

**JOIN!!**

* * *

**Uma noite como outra qualquer**

Miroku e Sango encontravam-se sentados em uma janela que dava para o lado de fora.

Era uma típica noite de inverno, o vento gelado passava pela pele dos dois.

A cada brisa um arrepio se via na pele de cada um dos dois.

Sango usava uma camisola de mangas curtas que ia até metade dos joelhos e miroku uma cueca

Samba – canção, deixando seu peitoral definido a mostra.

Sango estava com seus olhos fixados na Lua cheia que iluminava o céu,estava um silêncio entre os dois,os únicos barulhos que eram possíveis a audição dos dois eram o grilar dos grilos e o barulho das folhas se mexendo com o passar da brisa,der repente ouviu-se um cantarolar vindo de miroku.

Miroku: _and so it is_

_just like you said it would be_

_life goes easy on me_

_most _

(E então é isso

Apenas como você disse que seria

A vida é fácil pra mim

Na maior)

Sango: _of the time_

(Parte do tempo)

_**De onde tu conhece essa música?**_ – Perguntou ele com um ar bem cério

_**Quando eu era pequena minha mãe dizia para mim que essa música representava quando alguém nos amava realmente...**_ – Respondeu ela com clareza, mas com os olhos um pouco mareados.

_**Bem ela é bem triste... Mas eu gosto dela**_. -Disse ele – _**E você gosta dela?**_

_**Sim, Muito!**_ – respondeu ela esperando mais perguntas

_**Por que?Por que Gosta tanto dela?**_

_**Por que ela me faz lembrar coisas boas que já tive e não poderei ter mais. -**_ Respondeu Com uma pequena lágrima saindo pelo canto de seu olho.

_**Que tipo de coisa?**_ – fez ele sua interrogação

_**Amor... **_-Disse novamente saindo outra lágrima de seu olho, mas dessa vez não consegui alcançar o chão pois uma se interveio no meio,sim a mão dele aquele que ela tanto desejava mas sabia perfeitamente que ele não a desejava,pelo menos não com amor e sim apenas com amizade.Pois ela se lembrara das palavras dele , naquele dia em que tudo despencou sobre ela.

**FLASH BACK ON**

**Miroku e sango tinham combinado de sair para dar uma caminhada, ao longo que os dois caminhavam se cansavam cada vez até que miroku teve a idéia de se sentar um pouco à grama.**

**Era um pôr–do-sol maravilhoso como aqueles de filmes de romance.**

**Sango: "**_Como queria dar um beijo nele aquele que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido do que o normal, aquele que a fazia ter sonhos cheios de fantasias, aquele que a fazia relembrar um sentimento que tinha há tempos, o AMOR."_

Miroku:Sabe sango,Eu estava pensando em uma coisa...Como podemos ser tão amigos e ao mesmo tempo tão opostos.

Sango: Bem como todos dizem,os opostos se atraem! – ela deu um sorriso que ligeiramente o enfeitiçou,fez ele voar alto em seus pensamentos em seus mais valorizados sonhos,Fez ele começar a amar alguém.

Miroku: "_Eu não posso gostar da minha melhor amiga,e se ela não sentir a mesma coisa por mim ...nossa amizade poderia ter um fim...E eu não quero,é agora ou nunca eu vou falar...o certo"_

_-Sango, eu preciso lhe dizer algo!_

_Nesse momento o coração de sango acelerou como nunca.ela esperava que ele disse-se aquelas três palavras._

_Miroku: Somos só amigos!Okay!_

_Sango gelou por dentro e por fora, não eram desses três palavras que ela estava dizendo!Definitivamente ela sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo que ela!__**Desgraça!**_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Ela se lembrava daquilo com amargura, mas ela teria de esquecer ele, mas não conseguia.De repente ela olhou para o lugar onde ele se encontrava e ele não estava mais lá , deveria ter saído enquanto ela estava perdida em sua mente.

Ela se direcionou para o banheiro para lavar o seu rosto e afastar os pensamentos alheios de sua cabeça. Chegando lá abriu a porta delicadamente nem notando que miroku estava tomando banho, ela começou a lavar o seu rosto e se lembrou daquelas palavras "somos só amigos, nada mais" ela ligeiramente começou a chorar demais, ela já havia notado que Miroku estava ali e ele o mesmo.De repente miroku levou um susto sango abriu as portas de Box(chuveiro)e se abraçou em miroku por trás.Miroku ficou imóvel por uns segundos.

Miroku:Você vai se molhar toda,sabia?

Sango só afirmou com a cabeça,ele estava tão quente,tão perto.Os dois estavam tão aconchegados um no outro.Miroku lentamente se virou para abraçala também, e ela gostou de cada segundo que eles estavam ali e abrando.

A água quente caindo sobre os dois,o calor dos corpos cada vez maior,os dois cada vez mais íntimos mais amigos.

Sango se relembrou por que de sua vinda ao banheiro,precisava dizer algo para miroku que ninguém mais poderia dizer para ela ,era agora ou nunca.

Sango:Miroku...eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa –disse se distanciando um pouco do peitoral de miroku – Eu...bem espero que você sinta o mesmo do que eu vou lhe falar agora...Eu te amo!!

Miroku:O que? – ele gelou sabia que era aquilo que queria mas ao mesmo tempo era tão estranho ouvir isso dela que sempre pareceu não gostar muito dele.

Sango tinha simplesmente perdido seus sensos,apenas se jogos nos braços dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e ele correspondeu.

Estavam os dois ali se amando,passando seu tempo com aqueles que amam de verdade.

Para os dois aquela noite tinha sido como uma outra qualquer só que agora estavam juntos passando seus momentos mais sonhadores juntos.

Duas simples pessoas,Uma mulher e um homem mas era na verdade:

**Miroku e Sango .**

Que naquela hora não sabiam se aquilo aconteceria de novo mas enquanto durasse,aproveitariam ao máximo!!

**Fim**

****

Mandem reviws se não o Bicho-papão pega vocês!

:B

xau


End file.
